The Diary Of Kagome
by InuXKags
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words, but a love note is worth a whole lot more. Especially when it falls into the wrong hands.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Yup, new story! I just read this awesome book called 'The Actual Real Reality Of Jennifer James', and it inspired me to write this. The first chapter, being the introduction to the plot, is really short. Sorry about that. But PLEASE review when you finish reading, which will be in like 5 minutes tops.**

* * *

**Saturday, August 15, 2009**

I love you.

Just those three simple words can make a critical change. Trust me, I've been through a drastic change that taught me a lesson.

First of all, don't judge a book by its cover. I know, that's a frequently used moral, but it really does apply to human life. I've always thought that morals only appeared in fables with talking animals or lame school library books. But I was wrong. Even if the cover of a book is plain and boring with only words on it, it just might be the best book you've ever read in your entire life. And the one with the coolest picture of a shirtless hot guy on the front would most likely be a newbie author trying to make himself or herself the best author in the universe. Watch out for those kind of things.

The other lesson is 'Beauty is on the inside'. Wow, how many times have you heard that one? A trillion times, I bet. My point of view on this lesson is it's kind of retarded. What in the seven hells does this mean? The only thing inside you is blood and a bunch of other icky things, right?

Wrong.

Apparently, your personality and emotions are also deep inside your body in a certain place called your heart. Right off the top of my head, I can name the most common emotions: Mad, sad and happy.

What about love? Doesn't that count? An emotion _is_ a strong feeling about somebody or something. You can love somebody or something. So, yes, love is an emotion. That's the emotion I thought I had for Kouga Wolf.

Another emotion: Hate. The emotion I felt for Inuyasha Takahashi.

Now, read this poem carefully:

"_When I saw you I was afraid to talk to you. _

_When I talked to you I was afraid to kiss you. _

_When I kissed you I was afraid to love you. _

_Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you._"

Oh, that poem describes me so well. If I were an experienced poet, you'd think that I'd published this poem. But, sadly, I'm only a careless junior high schoolgirl writing in her diary.

As an uneducated child in elementary school, I've always dreamed of being an actress and a model. But now, as I get older and wiser, I realize how preposterous those hopes and dreams were. I was shy and I wasn't super skinny.

And the rumors.

Being an actress means rumors about who your love interest was and lies being printed in newspapers.

I'm already angry about one big rumor that went around my school, and the last thing I need is another twisted lie about my social life. It's like you can never convince people that the gossip isn't true. They think you're a crazy lunatic and continue believing everything they hear. Friends turn their backs on you, you hang out with the wrong people, your life turns upside down.

I've experienced all of these misfortunes in only one school year. Just one. Can you imagine the emotional rollercoaster ride that I went through? My pillow has proof of all the waterworks, the punching bag in the basement is worn out from my fury, and the bill for the phone proved how long and inconsolable my conversations with Sango were.

Sango was the only friend who stayed by my side during the transformation of my happy life. All the others have turned away and avoided me all year.

All of this happened because of one note. Some scrawled cursive on one piece of paper caused all of this chaos. And the only thing I could do was let life drag me around like a prisoner.

Verb. It's what you do.

Short and sweet and straight to the point.

So why didn't I do anything when Inuyasha walked up to my locker that morning? I was petrified, I guess.

My sob story may seem like a cheesy teen tragic love story, but this is a true story told from my point of view. No lies. Just the honest perspective of a third year junior high girl and her love note.

This is The Diary Of Kagome.


	2. August 18, 2008

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Uh, yeah, sorry for the long wait. I'd been so stressed out because of finals before winter break. And, then, I left home for the holidays. When I got back, I decided to put this chapter up because it was already typed up, but it needed serious revising and editing. It's 2 o'clock right now, so hopefully I didn't make any huge mistakes. Please read and review! Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

**August 18, 2008**

Today was the day. My first day as a freshman in high school. Also known as third year junior high. The only difference was, like normal American schools, it was filled with upperclassmen. Any one of these crazy lunatics could easily pick you up like a pencil and dump you in a nearby garbage can.

The fresh autumn breeze brushed my long ebony hair as I leisurely walked to the high school in my usual jeans-and-a-T-shirt outfit. My heart was pounding energetically inside my chest, making my intakes of breath limited. What would other people think if they saw a teenaged girl suffocating in the street from anxiety? Stupid things, I bet.

My house was about a good mile away from the high school. I was so nervous that it took me a while to remember that I only had walk down the sidewalk the whole time. No turns, just go straight.

Dory from Finding Nemo was stuck in my head, singing, "Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking, walking, walking. What do we do? We walk, walk."

I seriously wanted to slap myself for thinking about that at a time like this. Especially when there are a group of juniors behind me. I was forced to pause because there was a four-way intersection, and I had to wait until the light shone a stick person walking.

Before I knew it, I was slowly climbing the stone steps of Shikon High. Actually, the full name of the school was Shikon Jewel High School, but Shikon High for short. Clusters of categorized students huddled together, dressed to exaggerate what their cliques were. Preps wore colorful outfits with their hair ironed straight as a ruler, skaters wore those baggy clothes holding their skateboards or helmets, goths dressed in their black apparel and makeup. Honestly, the way students were stereotyped these days!

One of the worst things about this school was that there were demons, half demons, and humans. Demons and hardly some humans were popular preps. Most humans and all half demons were unpopular. I'll most likely be on the unpopular side, but hey, that's life.

Since I didn't know anybody outside, I stepped inside. The long hallway stretched before me, like it never ended. Lockers of royal blue lined the walls, and unfamiliar faces darted past me. The whole population of the school seemed to be unknown to me, as if I were a new student. Well, I kind of was, considering I was a freshman.

I shakily pulled out my schedule from my pocket, and glanced over the black font printed on the wrinkled paper. My locker number was 2S105. At first, I was like 'eh?', but then, I found out that the first number was the floor number, and the 'S' stood for 'South'. Oh, joy.

I guess it uses the directions of a compass because this school takes up a whole block. You could get a whole day's worth of exercise by just walking around the darn place.

Wait, does the sun rise from the west or the east? Great, just great.

I went with my crappy instincts and headed to the right of the front doors, carefully edging my way around groups of rowdy students that were getting hyped up for the day. One of the worst things you could do was crash headfirst into a senior. You're just asking for trouble if you do that.

After passing a few staircases and a handful of classrooms, I found the hall where my locker was located. The hallway was empty and dimly lit. It looked more like a setting for a horror movie scene than a typical school hallway.

I swallowed my discomfort, along with my saliva, and walked down the carpet hall as if there was no problem in the world. It seemed as if luck were on my side. My homeroom was in a science classroom, and my locker was not too far from it. Beside my Biology class, there were two large tanks located near it. One was completely empty, but the other was brightly lit, and swarming with cute green turtles.

I managed to open my locker on my first try and started taking out all of my books from my book bag. I never really did feel comfortable walking around with a bulging bag bouncing off of my hip. So, the only things I took out were two notebooks, a folder, and my diary. I brought a blue pen and a mechanical pencil, too. And let's not forget my ID.

All high school students were required to have their pictures taken and get a student ID. The flimsy ID was hung on a red lanyard that must be worn around your neck at all times.

Also, all freshmen were required to share a locker with another freshman in the same homeroom as them. I wondered who my locker buddy was?

Note to self: Don't ever say nor think buddy again.

I hung my book bag on one of the three hooks inside my locker along with my favorite black jacket. I was wearing a black T-shirt with a stretchy white undershirt. It was in style, and also very comfortable. Shoes didn't really matter to me, but converses were definitely the "in" thing. But I was wearing black Vans with icy blue laces. Good enough, right?

The five-minute bell blared loudly throughout the school, signaling students to start going to class. I slammed my locker shut with a loud bam and headed for my first class, Geometry. I dreaded math, yet I always got an A in it. And no, I don't bribe the teacher.

I started pacing to my math class. It was on the same floor as my locker, but on the other side of the school. Upperclassmen were already bidding temporary goodbyes to each other and heading off to their first hour class. Thankfully, the school was perfectly organized, having colorful signs hanging on the walls, pointing out where certain subjects were located. All math classes were grouped together, all science classes were grouped together, etc.

Room 270 was right next to a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. The female teacher, Ms. Kaguya, smiled at me as I made my way to the entrance of the room.

"You must be one of the freshmen in my class," she said.

I nodded. At this school, Geometry was for sophomores, and I was one of the four freshmen stranded in a classroom with twenty-six sophomores.

"Well, take a seat in the sixth row, third seat," she instructed, pointing to the row closest to the windows.

"Thank you," I said too quietly for her to hear. She only ignored my nervous reply and continued greeting other students passing by. I inhaled severely and went deeper into the room of terror. Apparently, I was the first freshman inside because all of the tall demons perched on their desks looked at me.

"Hey, look. It's a freshman," one smug demon guy with long black hair in a braid commented.

"I don't usually say this," a creepy big blob-looking thingy added. "But she's pretty damn fine for a freshman."

There was nothing I could do to hide the warm blush crawling up my cheeks. I breathed in through my nose and set my books down on my small desk.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?" Mr. Braid Kid asked, turning his head to somebody in the back.

A tanned guy with silver hair longer than mine was sitting casually on a desk, one foot on the chair and the other on the floor. He looked me over with his amazing amber eyes, and a smirk grew on his beautiful face. He lazily stood up, and kind of waddled toward me thanks to his baggy jeans.

Just before I could sit down, he cupped my chin in his clawed hands. The smirk was still noticeable, especially with those small little fangs peeping under his upper lip.

"She's sexy," was all he said.

My heart beat loudly, pulsing in my ears, and hastily, as if I just ran five miles nonstop. The blush turned a darker shade of pink, almost as red as his jacket.

"Aw, look at that," he cockily remarked. "She's flustered."

The other demons chuckled. Their idiotic laughs made me want to slap them across the face, but I couldn't move or talk thanks to this guy holding my head in his hand. His face was so close, I could feel his hot, humid breath against my cheek.

"Inuyasha, knock it off," a masculine voice sighed.

This so-called Inuyasha released me with a 'Keh' noise, and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"'Sup, Kouga?" he said, staring at somebody by the door.

Kouga?!?

I swiveled my head toward the doorway, where a wolf demon with long black hair in a ponytail was standing.

Was that Kouga Wolf? My neighbor?

His electric blue eyes shifted up to my face, and he smiled. "Hey, you're my neighbor, aren't ya?" he asked.

I couldn't say a thing, so I only nodded shyly. I've had a massive crush on him since I moved about six months ago. He was such a gentleman when he greeted me as I stepped out of the house to sit on my porch swing. He was outside with his little brothers, whom I've come to known were Ginta and Hakkaku -- Such adorable boys.

Mr. Braid Kid glanced at me, his expression showing astonishment. "No way!" he gasped. "This was the hot babe that moved in next door?"

"Yup, that's right," Kouga replied accompanied with a nod.

Oh my gosh! He said that I was the hot babe that moved in next door!

Kouga sat down two rows away from me and dug through his backpack for his trademark item, a lollipop. Every time I saw him, he was sucking on a fruity lollipop, nearly always a different flavor each time.

He popped a strawberry one in his mouth, and caught a glimpse of me watching him. He held out a cherry flavored one out to me. "You want one?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I answered, reaching out to get it. "Thank you."

The whole time all of this lollipop-trading-thing was going on, Inuyasha was watching us with keen irises.

As my eyes wandered higher, I just realized that Inuyasha had white dog ears on his head. Very furry and triangular, similar to a cat's, but there was a likely possibility that they were of a dog's. He had the claws and fangs and ears, but he looked an awful lot like a human. A half demon, perhaps?

Wait, if he's a half demon, then isn't he supposed to be unpopular? Was he an exception to the popularity rule or something?

Inuyasha caught my confused look with his large golden eyes. "What?" he questioned.

"Oh, nothing," I lied. To distract myself, I twisted off the wrapper of the candy and popped the yummy treat into my mouth. I haven't had a lollipop in quite a while, and it tasted so unbearably good.

"HEEEEEY!!!" someone abruptly shouted.

I jumped in my seat. Inuyasha and Kouga snickered at my surprised action. "Hey, Miroku," they said in unison without looking away from me. Why won't they look away for a damn second, gosh darn it?

"Oh, did I scare the freshman?" a boy with a small black ponytail asked.

"Yeah," Kouga answered, sucking the lollipop.

"She nearly screamed," Inuyasha added.

Oh, shut up, child.

Miroku gave me the eyeball just like all of the other sophomore guys did earlier. "She's hot," he commented.

I couldn't help but sigh.

Inuyasha and Kouga burst out laughing.

"I bet you heard that compliment a lot lately," Inuyasha said. He was sitting on the desktop behind me, chewing on a wad of bubblegum.

"Like three damn times," I muttered in reply.

"But it is true," Miroku, the dude with the small ponytail, pointed out. He clasped both of my hands in his and, in a serious tone, he asked, "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

I nearly choked on my lollipop as I jerked my hands out of his.

But before I could answer, a girl screamed, "Miroku, you perv!" Whoever she was, that girl slapped pretty darn hard.

"I'm sorry, Sango," Miroku apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "But I just couldn't help myself."

The brown-haired girl narrowed her coffee eyes at Miroku. "Whatever," she scoffed. "She's a poor freshman, and I bet she's probably already frightened enough. Now, she might have nightmares because of your dumb ass!"

Okay, did everybody cuss in school out of habit, or what?

The girl looked at me with a wide smile just as the bell rang. "Hi, I'm Sango. I'm a freshman, too." Her gaze angered when she set her eyes on Miroku. "Don't pay mind to him. He's a pervert," she added.

"I can tell," I said, nodding. She suppressed a giggle before it became audible.

Ms. Kaguya stalked in, black high heels clicking on the thin carpet. "Class, take a seat," she directed in a typical bossy teacher voice.

Inuyasha hopped off the desk and made his way to the second seat in the first row, right behind Sango. Poor her. I only met Inuyasha five minutes ago, and I already hate the guy's guts. Don't know why, but I just do.

He was kind of a meanyhead when I walked inside. Being a major flirt and all while holding my face in his hand. Ugh, jerk. Who knows what he would've done if Kouga hadn't came in?

I ignored the entire introductory lesson so that I could write all this inside my diary. Thankfully, I was sitting near the quiet girls who didn't care about me. And behind me, there's a human guy who was fast asleep, snoring his heart away.

Oh crap, the teacher's coming to wake him up. Gotta go!

*~*~*

1:50 P.M.

Hi, I'm back. I'm in English right now, and the teacher cracking up horrible, humorless jokes. It's just plain torture.

I've got some good news . . . And unfortunately some bad news.

Good news:

1.) Sango's in eight of my classes! Can you believe that? Eight!! Wait, does lunch count as a class?? Oh, well. She's in every class except for Spanish and Choir.

2.) Sango is my locker buddy-- I mean, PARTNER!!

Bad news:

1.) Inuyasha is in Geometry, Choir, AND Spanish with me :( How horrible is that? I'd rather listen to my English teacher crack up jokes all day than have three classes with that jerk!

2.) Kouga is only in Geometry D:

So, yeah. My first four classes, besides Homeroom, is for upperclassmen, too. But it was still terrible having Inuyasha glancing at you every now and then in class. I hope he's not crushing on me already. Otherwise, I'm officially scarred for life.

. . . Okay, I have to admit that maybe I'm a little too harsh and judgmental. Perhaps this Inuyasha is a kindhearted, caring . . . Uh, never mind. It's a little bit of a challenge to imagine him hugging forest critters.

I'll describe him the way I assumed when I first saw him. Although his apparel looked sort of preppy, his expression seemed to reflect these characteristics: Mysterious, has a soft side, adventurous. His eyes held boredom, as if he were waiting for something in particular to spice things up in his high school life.

Ever since Geometry, he hadn't said a word to me. But his repetitive glances at me seemed to prove that he's slightly interested in me.

But . . . Why me? Why not Sango? I mean, she's twice as pretty as me and she seems to know him a bit more than I do. Or that sophomore girl that sat next to me? She's a demon with bleach blond hair and cerulean eyes. I bet a lot of guys have attempted to date her.

Well, I'm not really in the mood to continue to write about Inuyasha and his eccentric mind. I'll start writing about the near future.

Every class seemed to have some paperwork for you and your parents to read and sign. If it wasn't a single sheet of paper explaining how happy the teacher was to have your son or daughter in their class, then it was a stapled pamphlet of papers explaining the guidelines and objectives for the semester.

Heck, even the PE teachers handed out some forms. My last class is Success Strategies with Computers, a class that's required for all freshmen. Hopefully, there's no documents in there.

As soon as I get home, I am going to take a soothing bubble bath and then fall asleep on my bed. I don't care if it'll only be five o'clock when my head rests on my pillow, I need to relieve my stress in any way I can.


End file.
